


Advice Needed

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Miles starts having a crush on a boy at school and decides to get help from his spiderfamily to figure it out.





	Advice Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: I HAVE A PROMPT!! ok so miles is in school when he sees this cute boy who’s smart, athletic, and quiet and starts to question his sexuality a lot so the spiderfam helps him with crush advice (ft. Deadpool ofc)

“Hey Gwen?” Miles finally says, having spent the entire week trying to work up the nerve to ask this question. Every time he was around her he only thought about how he could bring it up but then he’d go home having missed his chance. While they’re on break from patrol, sitting on top of a roof, eating burritos, that seems like a decent enough time as any to jump head first into the ice water. **  
**

“Wassup?” Gwen’s mouth is full of burrito but her attention is on Miles immediately. He knows that she can sense how nervous he is, probably could all week. He both loves and hates their spideybond.

“Um, so I uh, I think I might um, have a crush?”

Gwen immediately begins to choke on her burrito and cough out a mouthful of black beans and cheese. “Oh. Miles. I’m flattered but-”

“Dude not you!” Miles sputters, nearly falling off the roof with how fast he needs to backtrack. He did not think this plan through very well despite thinking about it for a week straight.

“Rude!” Gwen nudges him with her foot, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing! I- you- what? You just said!”

“I said what I said!”

Miles can’t keep up with this mental whiplash so he dives further into the mess he’s created. “Look! He goes to my school and-”

Gwen waits a moment but Miles hasn’t continued his sentence. “And?”

Wringing his hands together, Miles looks squarely at his feet. “You’re not gonna be like  _gasp! He? He’s a boy_?”

Gwen blinks at him and deadpans, “Gasp. He is. A boy. Question mark. Exclamation point. Face screaming emoji.”

“What did you, uh, did you know already?”

“You just told me, dude. It’s not a big deal. You know it’s chill to be queer right? We literally have two psuedo-dads and I’m ace.”

“Wait, what’s that?”

“Zero sexual attraction. Not for me.”

“Huh. Cool.”

“Did you think any of the spiders would judge you for being queer?”

Miles shrugs his shoulders, “I- no. I guess not. I was just worried y’know.”

“That’s totally fair,” Gwen rocks her shoulder into him, “But we’ll support you no matter what, you know that right?”

It’s a huge weight off Miles’ shoulders and he exhales loudly as he nods. But before he can say anything, Gwen pushes him onto his side.

“Unless the dude you have a crush on is a total  _dweeb_ like you!”

“Hey!” Miles shouts as Gwen webs away, throwing her garbage into a trashcan on the street below them. He scrambles up to his feet to get a running start and shoot his own web to chase after her.

…

In the kitchen of the Spideyhouse, Miles waits until Gwen clears the rest of the spiders out, so that it’s just him, Peter B. and Wade alone. Peter watches this unfold with a raised eyebrow but he doesn’t say anything. Wade is too preoccupied tasting the food on the stove and getting whacked on the hand with the spoon Peter is brandishing to notice anything unusual.

“What’s going on, kid?” Peter asks once all the doors are closed to them.

“So you’re both bi, right?”

Peter nods, still wearing a suspicious look. Wade on the other hand is, well, Wade.

“Oh let’s see, men, women, nonbinary folk,” he starts listing them off on his fingers, “gods, Bob that one time, Death-”

“Wait, actual Death? Is that- nope, no. I don’t wanna know. The less I know about my competition the better.”

“Aw! There’s no competition for my affections when Spider-Man is involved,” Wade sidles up to Peter’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

Miles makes a face, “Gross.”

“Why the question, sport?”

“Uh,” Miles takes a breath and sighs all his words out at once, “Howdoyouknowyou’rebi?”

“See a person: ‘is that my gender? Hot!’ See another person: ‘is that not my gender? Hot!’ Rinse and repeat!” Wade sounds completely sure of himself, the exact opposite of what Miles feels.

“But like- what if I’m gay or pan or some other sexuality I’ve never even heard of because there’s so many labels and that’s helpful for everyone who never had one before but how are you supposed to know exactly where you fit and what if I pick the wrong one and what if-”

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down sport!” Peter shushes him, stepping closer and putting his hands on Miles shoulders to calm him down. Miles’ chest is heaving, he’s breathing so hard he feels like he might pass out, maybe he did too much running with Gwen earlier. “Look champ, you don’t gotta know all that yet. You don’t need to know that at all. Identity is complicated, it’s evolving. Sometimes you do pick the wrong one, even when that one feels right at the time, you might change and feel like something else fits better. That doesn’t mean you are wrong. It’s okay to question, you’ve got time.”

Miles blinks up at him, “That. That almost sounds like it makes sense.”

“And why is that so surprising?”

“Uh, no reason at all, definitely didn’t mean anything by that, no one ever called you a homeless corpse-”

“I did!” Wade raises his hand, “It was in poor taste.”

“Everything you do is in poor taste, Wade,” Peter chides.

“But actually, that’s- that’s good advice? Wisdom? That’s an odd thing to associate with you I mean uh- thanks?”

Peter narrows his eyes, “You’re welcome?”

“Uh, okay um- I’m gonna go home now and have dinner. Also, I have a crush on a guy at school, may ask him out in the future, please don’t background check anybody or show up at my school and be weird!”

“No promises!” Wade shouts at Miles as he practically dives out the front door. He immediately texts Gwen.

Miles: success! i think

Gwen: good job bud, u bi?

Miles: maybe? not gonna rush it

Gwen: :thumbs up:

…

The next step is the hardest part. The next step is his actual dad. He knows in his heart that his dad loves him more than he can possibly fathom, that his dad will love and support him, that his dad is an open and loving man, that he’s progressive and intelligent. That doesn’t change the fear he feels as he paces in his bedroom, trying to figure out the right words to say that he’s definitely not straight. He glances down at the black suit peeking out of his bag and immediately tucks it in deeper, he’s got to get better at hiding his suit. But seeing his suit, knowing how brave he’s been, knowing he can be brave again, that gives him the courage to walk out his door and down his stairs to have dinner with his family. Later, Miles would realize that the real person he should have pleaded with not to do background checks or show up his school and make it weird was his dad, and that would be the only thing about this experience that he’d regret.


End file.
